Total Drama Curtain Call
by Pretzel-Potato
Summary: "Nearly every previous contestant had been brought back, with the contestants from the newest generation joining them. This season was the biggest one they had ever had. Go out with a bang and all that." Canon and fanon pairings included.


**Author's Note:**

 **/Long time no see! If I'm being honest, I lost a lot of interest in the Total Drama fandom for a while. But I found my plot for this season deep within some folders and decided to give it another try. (To be fair, I had to write most of the plot, since it wasn't even half done when I found it.) This season takes place after All Stars, and Pahkitew never happened.**

 **So without further ado, here's Total Drama Curtain Call.**

* * *

If he was being honest, Chris hadn't expected this.

All Stars had some of the worst ratings he had seen, fans were outraged at how the season played out, especially given that it had such a strong start and cast.

So when he got the call that the network wanted him to host another season, he was a little shocked.

Initially, the plan had been to have a whole new cast, it would be a relatively small season, but it was more of a test to see if the show could survive its recent disaster.

Obviously, the plan had changed.

Nearly every previous contestant had been brought back, with the contestants from the newest generation joining them. This season was the biggest one they had ever had.

And that was probably why it was also the last. Go out with a bang and all that.

Slowly, the sadistic host smirked, a gleam in his eye that meant trouble for all those around him made itself known.

They would definitely be going out with a bang.

* * *

Chris stood on the dock of the newest island. It was huge, and had a special surprise that he was sure none of the contestants would be expecting. The interns scurried around him, making sure everything was in order before giving him the thumbs up and getting out of sight.

The host flashed his photogenic smile at the camera in front of him, running a hand through his hair.

"Welcome back to the Total Drama series! This season, we're on a whole new island, with a mixture of new and old contestants."

The camera zoomed out, giving a view of the surronding land before focusing on Chris' face again.

"This is our biggest island yet, though there's no way it's big enough to keep our forty-five contestants from injuring each other.

"This time around, we're not hand-picking our stars, we're bringing everyone back and letting them prove to you why they were - or should have been - picked."

The first boat approached the shore, and Chris grinned wickedly.

"First up, we have our bromance of the century, Geoff, Duncan and DJ!"

The three boys stepped onto the dock, DJ looked nervous, Duncan murderous, and Geoff had his usual laid back smile planted on his face.

"What did you call us?" The criminal hissed, taking a threatening step towards the host only to get pulled back by DJ.

"Careful, man. You already know he's willing to press charges."

"That's right, _Dunkie_ , watch your attitude."

The topic of discussion growled, but said nothing as he shoved past the host to the edge of the dock.

Another boat approached, this one playing a Spanish tune.

"Aaannnddd, up next is our Arm's Length Affair: Heather and Alejandro!"

The couple walked onto the dock, Heather being held bridal style in Alejandro's arms.

"Still together then?"

The manipulative duo grinned before sharing a kiss, prompting Duncan to gag and for even the good natured Geoff to glare and turn away.

"By the way..." Heather jumped from Alejandro's arms, approaching the host with a sneer. " _When_ I win this season, make sure I _actually_ get the money this time, got it?"

Chris continued to grin, not even slightly phased by her anger. "You'll have to win it first, Heather."

The queen bee scoffed, turning her nose up before walking to the other camper, though making sure to keep a distance away from them.

"Next - and you might wanna cover your ears - is the 'EEEEEEE' squad: Katie, Sadie, Beth and Lindsay!"

As if on cue, the four girls began to squeal, hugging each other tightly and smiling as though it was a _good_ thing to be on this island again.

Heather, who hadn't covered her ears, scowled. "Can you four _shut up!?_ "

Instantly the squealing stopped, replaced by both low mumbles from Katie and Sadie -

"She's still so mean!"

" _So_ mean!"

"Like, I thought she calmed down after season two!"

-and a scoff from Beth.

"Something to say, nerdling?"

"Not to _you_. I think I'll take a page from your book and just say it to everyone else."

"You little b-"

A loud honking from the next boat's entrance interrupted the argument, and the girls were quickly pushed to join the group by Chris.

"From the second generation competition, we have the sickingly sweet trio of Mike, Cameron, and Zoey!"

The indie styled red head giggled as she kissed Mike's cheek, smiling brightly at the other contestants and waving afterwards. "Hi everyone! I've already met some of you, but it'll be great to finally be able to talk to all of you."

The response was luke warm at best, Heather scoffed, Katie and Sadie kept whispering to each other, Alejandro didn't even acknowledge that the boat had arrived, and even Duncan only gave a slight wave. Only Beth, DJ and Geoff seemed excited to meet the group of friends.

Frowning slightly, Zoey stepped away from her boyfriend to greet Lindsay, who had her usual confused look on her face.

"Hey Lindsay. I'm really sorry about voting you off last season, I know you tried your best."

Lindsay blinked. "Have we met before?"

Taken aback, Zoey stood with her mouth open and eyes wide. Sure, they hadn't interacted much, but Lindsay stood out enough to Zoey for the latter to regret voting for her.

When no response came, Lindsay shrugged, turning back to Beth and giggling every now and then.

Mike walked up, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist and giving her a sympathetic smile before walking her over to the rest of the group.

Shortly after another boat arrived, and a familar song came blaring out from its speakers.

 _My prince will be strong and handsome, my prince will be tough as naaails. My prince will have-_

The song was quickly cut off, and everyone heard a loud scream of pain erupt from one of the cabins, but Chris kept them from asking any questions.

"And now, the girly dream team: Bridgette and Courtney!"

The two girls walked onto the dock together, the former snickering while the latter scowled.

"Really Chris? _That_ song? From season _two_?"

The host laughed, still brightly grinning. "Yep! Figured you'd like it, shame Justin hasn't arrived yet to hear it."

The C.I.T. scoffed, following after the blonde surfer girl as she approached her boyfriend.

"Bridge, Mocha, how's it been?"

Courtney shrugged, though Bridgette smiled. "You should know, you've been around for most of it."

The party boy's smile widened, and he kissed his girlfriend for a moment before Chris cleared his throat.

"We do not need the sound of suction cups as background noise for my introductions! And speaking of introductions, our next group is the sane BFFs: Gwen and Leshawna!"

The two former teammates walked down, ignoring Chris to continue their previous conversation as they reached the rest of the campers.

Chris looked slightly put out, but his mega watt smile quickly replaced his frown. "That's fine, we'll see how much you're able to ignore me when you're competing."

The girls glanced at him, narrowing their eyes at the threat before resuming their conversation.

"Nnneeexxxttt up we have the Drama Brothers: Cody, Trent, Justin and Harold!"

The former band members walked onto the dock together, none of them looking pleased to be there.

"Something wrong, boys?"

Harold opened his mouth, likely to voice exactly what was wrong with the situation they were in, but Trent covered his friend's mouth quickly.

"Don't, dude. It gives him ideas."

"Right you are, my talented friend!"

The musician shot a glare at the host, muttering "I'm not your friend" under his breath as he approached the rest of the group.

"Next, and this is still my favorite team name, we have most of team I'm really hot!"

Tyler, Owen and Noah all stepped onto the dock, with ranging expressions of excitement and apprehension. Tyler went to stand by Lindsay, while Owen cheered and grabbed Chris in a back breaking hug. With a scoff and eye roll, Noah moved to stand next to Courtney and Bridgette.

Once he was finally released, the sadistic man took a few deep breaths before announcing the next contestants.

"Next we have the redliners, Izzy and Eva!"

Most of the campers on the dock cringed, half expecting Eva to walk around wearing Izzy as a scarf, but instead Izzy came out with a wild smile on her face, riding on Eva's shoulders.

The host said nothing as he was blatantly ignored this time, still seemingily shocked that the two crazies were getting along.

"Uh. Oookay. Moving on. Next we have the athletes of season four: Jo, Brick, and Lightning."

The last boy mentioned flipped out of the boat, landing perfectly on the dock with his usual prideful smile plastered on his face.

"Lightning is back and here to win! Sha-Boom!"

He was quickly shoved over by his former alliance member Jo, who glared at her previous villanious teammates as she walked to the group. Brick followed after her in a practiced march, saluting Chris and waving to the others with a smile.

"The outcasts of our radioactive season are next: Dawn and Sam!"

Dawn seemed to float onto the dock, a small, peaceful smile on her face as she surveyed the area. Sam followed shortly after her, his attention focused on the small gaming device in his hand.

Chris paused for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "See, that is exactly why you're both the outcasts." He waited for the next boat to arrive, smiling once more when it did.

"Team "Never Got the Guy" makes an appearance in the form of Sierra and Anne Maria!"

A loud squeal pierced the air as Sierra launched herself at Cody, knocking both of them to the ground and allowing Cameron to breathe a sigh of relief. Zoey and Mike looked uncomfortable as Anne Maria approached, though the tanned girl paid them no mind as she focused on her hair.

Chris grinned, likely because he avoided an outburst of embarrassing details from Sierra, silently reminding himself to keep Cody around her at all times.

"Next we have the less talented, more ginger Wright brothers of Rodney and Scott!"

Most campers focused their attention on the large, unfamilar man standing behind a glowering Scott. He seemed friendly enough, but it was obvious that he was going to pose a physical threat.

"Rodney here is also the first, new generation contestant to be introduced!"

Heather turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "New generation?"

"Yep! You guys get to compete against even more people!"

The queen bee scowled at the host, before turning a critical eye to Rodney.

The boy looked slightly uncomfortable under her gaze, and hid (the best he could, with his large frame) behind Scott.

A boat began to pull up to the dock, and the host's grin widened.

"Next we have the threats of the new generation, Scarlett and Jasmine!"

Courtney scoffed, neither of them looked like serious threats to her, and even if they were Chris had basically written their eviction notice by announcing them as such.

The taller girl smiled, waving to her competitors, while the smaller one seemed to be surveyeing the island.

"Hi, I-"

"No time," Chris quickly cut Jasmine off, holding a hand up to silence her. "We're on a schedule."

Jasmine frowned, but nodded, walking over to Beth and Lindsay who seemed slightly wary of her.

"And next on our schedule is basically a guaranteed alliance, the twins: Amy and Samey!"

Two identical girls tumbled out onto the dock, one quickly standing and scowling at the other.

"Really, Samey? You can't even WALK right?" Amy huffed, brushing her outfit off before looking around.

Samey stood up, eyes downcast before Chris ushered her and her sister to the side.

"Next we have the losers, and just to save time, let's introduce them with the raven-haired beauties as well!"

Two boats pulled up, one dumping Topher, Dave and Shawn onto the deck, while another had Sky and Ella walking down.

The latter female giggled and waved to those around her, while Sky went over to help the boys to their feet.

Topher, who the campers noticed was dressing exactly like Chris, looked heartbroken.

"Loser? Me? Chris I-"

"No time!" Chris sing-songed, signaling for the last boat to show up.

"Last, and probably least as well, we have the leftovers, those special characters who just didn't fit in anywhere else."

As he finished his introduction, a large blonde walked onto the dock, bowing and blowing kisses to those surronding her. Shortly after, a short purple-haired male walked down, his nose turned up and his eyes closed, he bumped directly into Sugar.

The girl whipped around, glaring darkly at the shorter boy.

"You! You ruined ma entrance! I'm gunna-"

"Now now Sugar, there'll be ample time to bring the hurt when the games actually begin. For now, I think we should form teams.

"There's a whopping forty-five of you, so we're going to have five teams of nine. And allow me to reassure all of you that these teams were randomized, so we _definitely_ didn't handpick _any_ of them to ensure drama."

A few scoffs came from the group, many rolled their eyes, while others just tensed up and looked nervous.

"The five teams are the Prevailing Panthers, the Baleful Beavers, the Competitive Crocodiles, the Dangerous Dingos, and Rampaging Rabbits!"

Chef approached them then, pushing a wheelbarrow in front of him that was filled with bags that had names stitched into them.

"Inside these bags are your team clothes, from snow coats to shorts we've provided all the clothing you'll need for the challenges."

"Low quality, I presume?" Heather huffed as Chef tossed a bag at her.

"No, actually. We decided to go all out this time around and spent a lot of money on getting everything ready for you guys." The photogenic grin quickly morphed into a sadistic smirk. "But we spent even more money making sure you guys are going to suffer. So it evens out."

Many campers exchanged worried glances with those next to them, while others only seemed more determined after hearing this.

"Anyway, girls can change in the mess hall which-" Chris tossed a map to Samey, only for it to be snatched away by Amy. "is in the center of the camp."

"Guys can change in the restrooms, there are two, one to the left of the mess hall and one to the right." He handed a map to Geoff, grinning widely still. "Now hurry up and change so we can get this show on the road!"

The campers quickly dispersed, heading to their specific areas.

"And head to the camp fire after you're done!" The host called after them.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

Instantly upon entering the mess hall, the girls separated. Heather, who ended up being left on her own once they broke into groups, was the first to open her bag, finding many clothes all colored a deep maroon with the words "PREVAILING PANTHER" on the back in white.

Seconds later, Gwen groaned loudly, pulling out a shirt of the same color from her bag.

Leshawna offered her a sympathetic smile before pulling out a bright yellow jacket, she quickly made a face and tossed it back into the bag.

"Least you got a color you can rock, I wear yellow but this is blinding."

The two girls shared a laugh as Lindsay pulled out a brown pair of shorts. She turned to Sadie, who had a green pair in her hands.

"Our clothes, like, totally make the forest. Do you think that's what our challenge is about?"

Sadie opened her mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off by a pained cry from her bff, who was holding a purple tank top.

"We're not on the same team!" The thinner girl cried, seeming two seconds from tears before Beth hugged her tightly.

"We're on the same team though, and look!" She pointed at Sierra who had pulled out a pair of green shoes. "Sadie has Sierra, and she was a hero last season!"

The two BFFS exchanged small smiles.

"Right." Sadie finally spoke up. "At least we won't be alone. And we can still totally hang out whenever there's not a challenge."

* * *

 **(Western Bathrooms)**

Geoff was a little disappointed when he pulled out a brown shirt, only to see Duncan and DJ holding red and green respectively. However he quickly perked up when Tyler pulled out a brown sports jersey.

Trent, who was constantly in a zen-like state since he and Gwen broke up, managed to only feel mildly inconvenienced when he saw that Noah was the only one he recognized on his team.

Owen let out a wild cheer when he found a red jacket, picking Duncan up and squeezing the criminal tightly out of excitement.

* * *

 **(Eastern Bathrooms)**

Harold and Cameron instantly gravitated towards each other when they pulled out the same brown shoes, whereas, Scott began to avoid Alejandro when they pulled out matching pants.

Brick attempted to start a conversation with Shawn, who kept insisting that they could use their green shirts as camouflage from the zombies.

Sam barely blinked when he pulled out a yellow shirt, more focused on his game than his team.

Chris was waiting for the color coded campers, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

* * *

"Finally!" He hissed. "Now that you've all _finally_ arrived, I can tell you all the rules. Though..." He looked at the array of colors, everyone seemed to have insisted upon staying with their friends instead of their team.

"First, you should actually get with your teams."

Several disappointed groans arose from the group, but eventually all the colors were separated into their own little groups.

Dressed in a dark red were the Prevailing Panthers, and they were arguably the most dysfunctional group. Scott and Courtney were pointedly ignoring each other - despite the fact that they were standing next to one another, Gwen and Heather were growling, Duncan was glaring at everyone in his group, and Alejandro looked extremely close to snapping at a talkative Owen. Sky and Scarlett stood a little away from their group, looking both worried and aggravated at the way they were behaving.

Next to them were the Baleful Beavers, who were all in a royal purple and seemed to be getting along much better than their red counterparts. Noah was listening to one of Izzy's extravagant stories, Ella was asking Trent to sing a song with her, Katie and Beth were attempting to talk to Dave, who seemed far more distracted by a different female...

Eva was scowling at Max, trying to control her anger while the 'evil genius' rattled off idea after idea.

In the center of all the teams were the forest green Competitive Crocodiles. Jo and Brick were staring each other down, Sadie and Sierra were clinging to Justin and Cody respectively. DJ seemed a little unnerved that Jasmine was taller than him, but was smiling nonetheless. Shawn was panicky and nervous, looking at all of his teammates warily.

To their right were the Dangerous Dingos, decked out in a dashing yellow. Samey and Zoey were having light conversation with one another, with the latter occasionally glancing at her fomer love rival, who was simply spraying her hair. Leshawna seemed less than pleased with her teammates, as Topher was trying to get his idol's attention, Sugar was being held back from attacking Dawn for saying she had a barf-colored aura, and Rodney was looking over Sam's shoulder, as he was still gaming.

And last but not least were the brown Rampaging Rabbits, who seemed to get along the best out of all the teams. Harold and Cameron were enjoying a conversation, while the two couples were joking around. Surprisingily enough, Amy and Mike were talking, while Lightning was having the most fun talking about himself to himself.

Chris grinned upon watching the interactions, imagining all the ways their relationships could be used against them, and by extension, boost ratings.

Clearing his throat, the sadistic host waited until all conversations had ceased before he began to speak.

"Alright, there's a few rules we should get out of the way before we start talking challenges. For one, there's five of you now, so it's not just black and white, win or lose anymore. Every challenge your team will be ranked from first to fifth place. Sometimes it's easy to tell who will get what place, others depend on who I feel deserves the win most.

"But don't think that all you have to do is be better than one team to make it through. There are certain advantages to ranking high, and certain disadvantages to ranking low. First place gets to stay in this island's deluxe mansion, get an advantage for the next challenge, and are somtimes given a reward. Second place gets to stay in a simple house, and get the same advantage. Third place, and all the places below stay in the cabins, but fourth and fifth place get a disadvantage for the next challenge, and the latter has to send someone home.

"If the add-ons aren't enough to prove that you need to put real effort into this, know that when the merge comes along the members of the best ranking team get an advantage, that could affect the rest of the game."

Chris took a deep breath, that speech having been a bit long for someone who hadn't had to give one for an extended period of time. Most of the teams looked surprised, with other members looking far more determined than they did a moment ago.

Chris smirked, that was exactly the reaction he wanted, because he really hoped the next challenge would be dragged out.

* * *

 **/Whoo! Long chapter, but if I'm being honest, kind of boring. I had to get everyone introduced, and placed into teams, so this was definitely the dullest chapter because it didn't let me really show many interactions without dragging this out even more.**

 **It's good to be back though!**


End file.
